The invention relates to improvements in apparatus which can compensate for fluctuations of torque, particularly for fluctuations of torque that is transmitted by a prime mover, e.g., the combustion engine of a motor vehicle. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus wherein a composite flywheel comprises two discrete flywheels including a first flywheel serving to receive torque from an engine or another prime mover and a second flywheel which transmits torque to an input element (e.g., a shaft) of a transmission in the power train between the engine and the driven part or parts, for example the wheels, of a motor vehicle. Such apparatus normally further comprises a bearing between the two discrete flywheels and one or more dampers or analogous devices which oppose rotation of the first and second flywheels relative to each other.
Apparatus of the above-outlined character have found wide acceptance in the automobile manufacturing and other industries, in spite of the fact that they employ composite flywheels and bearings as well as dampers and/or friction generating devices between the discrete flywheels, i.e., in spite of the fact that they are more expensive than conventional apparatus wherein a single flywheel is interposed between a prime mover and a transmission (normally between the prime mover and a friction clutch which transmits torque to the input element of the transmission).